1. Field
The present disclosure relates to organic-inorganic silicon structure-containing block copolymers, electrolytes including the same, and lithium batteries including the electrolytes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries can be used in a wide variety of applications due to their high voltage and high energy density. For example, lithium batteries may be utilized in electric vehicles such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs). To be used in electric vehicles, lithium batteries should be capable of operating at high temperatures, and should have high charge and discharge capacities, and long lifespans.
Particularly, due to their high energy density and high discharge voltage lithium batteries including a polymer electrolyte have attracted a significant amount of research. Polyethylene oxide (PEO) is most often used as the polymer electrolyte in the lithium battery.
However, although the polymer electrolyte including PEO has a relatively high ion conductivity of 10−4 Siemens per centimeter (S/cm) at a high temperature of 60° C. or greater, the ion conductivity may be decreased to 10−6 S/cm at room temperature. In addition, the polymer electrolyte including PEO has poor mechanical properties and a low electrochemical stability at less than 3.8 volts (V).
Thus, there is a need to develop a novel organic-inorganic silicon structure-containing block copolymer having high ion conductivity, high lithium ion mobility and excellent mechanical properties at a relatively low temperature or at room temperature, an electrolyte including the same, and a lithium battery including the electrolyte having high electrochemical stability and excellent lifespan characteristics.